The Hook and Crook of Free Volition
by Legate Dana Scipio
Summary: A hero will rise once more, and so will a Princess. Together they shall attempt to save a kingdom. However, while Fate has mandated their conflict against evil, the decisions they make are wholly their own.
1. Chapter 1

"Here we go—exposition: set the scene, introduce most of the important cast, and provide some foreshadowing…standard drill."

As the ages pass and time advances, legends and tales of old fade into the past. All things succumb to the march of Time with her unyielding passing. But let us not dwell on things done and said, for the present and future is what we must live for. The forces of good and evil at present stand ready to clash once more. Will the legend of ages past rise once more to drive out the evil?

And thus here begins the legend once more to be told. A story of a boy and a girl, bound by Fate, tasked to save the Kingdom and the World in whole. Though mandated by destiny to save and sacrifice or fail and suffer, the route to their victory is by no means assured, for no one may induce the future with any true certainty. The path they choose and the actions they take are wholly their own.

Lo! Then listen to my tale, let the story begin…

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: The Hook and Crook of Free Volition**

**The First Chapter**

_Hyrule Castle, Throne Room; The 22nd year of rule under the King Daphnes the XIII, the 14th day of Winter_

The throne room is tense, everyone is on edge, courtiers—sages, warlocks, mages, maidens, dukes, knights, priests, even the jester is silent. The thrones are empty, but all look to the doors behind them. No one speaks, not one.

The doors suddenly are opened and a midwife steps out and whispers to the herald. The herald's eyes widen in shock before he smiles happily. He blows his trumpet and calls in a loud and joyous voice:

"Hyrule has entered a Golden Age! For to-day the King has been granted a son, praise the goddesses for such joyous and happy tidings! For soon the King shall name him heir and together they shall lead Hyrule to greater prosperity and joy! Long live the King and long live the Prince!"

"Long live the King and long live the Prince!" All present in the court cry aloud.

I hear someone whisper to another, "Praise the goddesses, when the first child was named Zelda all feared the worst, but with a son to become heir, Hyrule will be safe from the legends of past devastation!" At the time, I failed to fully understand the meaning of this event or the words said…

_Hyrule Castle, The Crown Heir's Study, The 29nd year of rule under King Daphnes the XIII, Day of the Equinox_

"That concludes our final lesson. I am honored to have been your tutor your highness." Impa says.

"So the rumors are true? I am no longer the heir as of today?" I knew I would be losing my position, but I thought I would hold it a bit longer.

"Not quite, Princess Zelda, a fortnight from this day, Prince Daphnes the XIV shall become Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Hyrule Kingdom. The ceremony shall be then and you are to be moved out of the Crown Heir's tower to the western portion of the castle and reside in the Old Keep."

"But you will continue to tutor me surly? I haven't completed my studies." At least let me keep one friend with me!

"Sorry, but I am tasked with teaching your brother, the King has been pleased with my educating of you and wishes for me to teach his new heir. I cannot disobey, but I am saddened that we will not be able to meet much in the future." Impa states stoically.

"I understand, duty and loyalty to the crown comes first." I state hollowly.

"Your education will be on hold until a new tutor can be procured."

"I see, well, I best see to the preparations for my move." I need a distraction. This is all too much right now…

As I watch my things are moved into the Old Keep I sigh. The Old Keep is a clear indication of how far my status has fallen. I have gone from heiress to extra royal, perhaps if I'm lucky I can be granted my own province when I come of age. Either that or be married to some foreign prince of a distant land. Maybe become a sage or maiden and sacrifice my spirit to hold some ancient seal.

None those are the bad circumstances are too bad; rather it is the treatment that bothers me. Recalling the legends of old, I know that history has shown that when the first born is a girl, as tradition holds, is named Zelda. Every story of any significance states that when a Zelda is set to ascend to the throne, a calamity strikes Hyrule. Granted the Hero has always risen and struck down said evil, it is always at a terrible and high cost. When a son takes the throne, well, there are never any legends of the peace and prosperity of Hyrule.

After my brother's birth, he and my mother, the queen were whisked away to who knows where, "For security of the state," I was told. After that day I was gradually isolated from the main circle of information. Not because of my age, but because of my new value: worthless.

"My lady, if you wish you may see your room, we haven't finished setting it up yet," a between maid informs me. My staff unfortunately been downgraded also, before all of my servants dressed in the blue and gold uniforms, but now are given older black and silver uniforms. Of course, that is the ones that weren't dismissed automatically. I feel sorry, from what I heard employment in the castle is very sought after for its benefits.

"Of course," I follow the girl who is at least five years my senior to the bedroom. The room isn't very large, but considering the Old Keep is from goddess knows how long ago, it is not surprising.

Several servants are setting up various parts of the room. I told them to arrange things in what they considered to be most convenient. I walk over to the balcony which is accessed by French doors normally behind a curtain.

"The curtain required cleaning my lady." The between maid that lead me here says.

"Hardly surprising, who knows when was the last time someone actually set foot in this place?" I reply as I look out and see, a cemetery. What a pleasant view.

"This is the Foreigner's Cemetery, my Lady, it is where they sometimes seal enemies of the state, your new security wished for me to tell you not to visit there at night, Poes have been spotted roaming around there." I realize that I don't recognize any of the servants present. I imagine some of them went to serving the soon to be Crown Prince, but he supposedly already has his own staff.

"About my staff, how many of you remain from before?" I ask, this girl is obviously new, but she should have some idea.

"Most were dismissed, over three fourths of us here are newly employed My Lady." One of the servants adjusting a closet says.

"I see," I muse as I stare out to my new view. All of this will take some getting used to. The Old Keep is partially separated from the rest of the castle, as isolated as one can be within the inner walls of the palace.

"Supper is ready when you desire it my Lady," a maid says entering the crowded bedroom.

"I shall take it now," I sigh, might as well.

"The room except for the curtains shall be ready tonight my Lady."

"Excellent, I shall look forward to resting; this has been a long day."

_Hyrule Castle, Foreigner's Cemetery, The 17th year of rule under the King Daphnes the XIII, Ides of Spring_

It was a small group, just five guards, a knight, a single mage, and a prisoner in chains. The knight, unfurling a scroll reads aloud: "By Royal Decree of King Daphnes the VIII all those who are found practicing dark magic are to be sealed by way of a sealing sword, so that they may suffer for all eternity for such evil act. You have been found guilty of breaking this law under the reign of King Daphnes the XIII. Stranger to this land, your conduct therefore mandates that you shall be sealed, may your soul rot in this wretched place. Now let us begin."

The prisoner, dressed in tatters, is a young woman in her prime, yet beaten almost beyond recognition has a stony silent stare. Her only reaction looks up to the night sky sadly.

The mage draws a sword—a katzbalger that reflects like a mirror in the pale moonlight. The guards secure the chains to cold stone ground. The mage begins saying words, words of an ancient tongue of an era long since past. As he does this the sword begins to glow, white shining symbols flow out of the blade down the mage's body and onto the ground. The symbols coil up the prisoner's chains and then wrap around her body tightly, squeezing the woman painfully causing her to gasp out in shocked pain. Her eyes water and she bites her lip to hold in her cry, causing her lip to bleed.

As the ritual carries on, the guards and knight stand impatiently as the mage continues speaking in ancient tongue. The prisoner's torment grows as the white symbols grow tighter and start to emit smoke. As the smell of burnt flesh starts to repulse the guards, the prisoner, unable to bear the pain any longer, lets out a scream and writhes in agony.

The mage mostly ignores this display of humiliating agony, though he sneers slightly as he stops chanting. He then stands over the prisoner, who has fallen to the ground, now unable to move due to supernatural binding. Raising the sword and pausing just long enough to insure that the woman sees the blade, plunges it down into her stomach.

Her body is then sucked into the sword, metal chains restraining her clatter empty onto the ground. The mage idly inspects the sword which glowing begins to dim. Then satisfied with his handy work places the sword in a stone pedestal on the ground.

"It's done, let us go, for I do not want to be the last to hear the news of the King's child." The mage concludes dusting his hands. The small group leaves.

One guard idly asks as they proceed back to the main castle: "What sort of dark magic did she perform?"

"Some sort of energy blast, what got her in caught though is her coming to the castle. Claimed that there was some sort of foe ravaging her very distant homeland and that she wanted help to go stop it. When the watch reported her, she was easily captured." One replies.

"Yes, she was very weak, it was perhaps the easiest capture ever, it only took a few guards to overtake her, and nobody was even injured. What was she thinking? Hyrule only deals with actually threats to the kingdom." The knight states boredly.

"If she was so weak, they why did we have to seal her on the night the Queen went into labor?" another guard whines.

"'Cleaning house', is what I was told, 'better sealed than sorry' my master always taught. Now let's hurry, hopefully the King will have a first-born son."

_Ordona Province, The Archive of the Spring, The 29nd year of rule under King Daphnes the XIII_

"Welcome boy, here to move in and study?" the old man asks as I stand before the moss covered gateway.

"Yes sir," I answer, while I wish I could remain with Rusel and Uli, but they just had Colin and so space is limited. At least I can visit daily.

"What is your name?" the old man draws into his heavy dark green cloak.

"Link"

"Come in Link, here you shall be trained to be a scholar and advance knowledge!"

_Hyrule Castle, Old Keep, The 29th year of rule under King Daphnes the XIII, Night of the Equinox_

Night falls, but I cannot sleep, while I have been bustling about overseeing the move and feel weary, I cannot will myself to sleep. Tossing and turning I sigh and sit up. No point in resting now, I feel wide awake. Getting up I open the balcony doors and go outside. Before my view towered over the castle walls and gave me a view of Hyrule Field and the lands beyond, now I find myself looking over a moonlit, unkempt graveyard.

All of my lessons taught me that a noble that is socially isolated is in dire straits. My 'friends' have up and gone, courtiers have steadily abandoned my court. The daughters of noblemen slowly left me once my bother was born. There is a stigma attached the name 'Zelda' and once it became obvious I would soon be replaced as heir, people gradually began to abandon ship. Not that I mind, the court was superficial, hollow, but it was a place where I could be with others. When Impa started my tutoring at seven, I was excited; she was one of the few who came often. But now she's gone, along with all the servants who were my friends…

The temple bells ring announcing midnight. The cemetery is all quiet, all is silent, even the wind has stilled.

I sigh and muse aloud, "I suppose I shall construct a new court with the dead and foreign as my courtiers."

A light flashes down below catching my eye! Looking out I see, that must be a poe! I have never seen one, only read of them in my studies. The tall hooded wraith floats above a sword in a pedestal. It must be a big poe, judging by its size. Its lamp and eyes illuminate the graveyard with an ethereal glow. It is a fascinating sight to behold.

Fortunately, Poes have terrible vision and only can see people caught under the light of their lamp. Seeing that I am a far distance away and five stories up, I should be able to view the spirit safety from here.

As if it read my mind, its eyes shoot up and stare at me. A soul piercing gaze that cuts the distance between us to nothing, I feel as though my spirit is being fully viewed—exposed in the moonlight. I would turn away, but I cannot move, feeling frozen to this spot.

Then the sensation passes, almost like nothing happened. The poe floats off and disappears into the night. What was that?

THIS CONCLUDES THE OPENING CHAPTER

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well, I have been reading fanfiction for quite some time. I have always enjoyed seeing what can be done with well known and loved characters. To see the what if's and possibly's is always a hobby of mine.

Anyways, I have decided that it is time that I contribute a story. I cannot guarantee quality or consistent posting. This idea came to me after I acquired a bout of writer's block on another one of my personal writings. I was taught that the best way to cure writer's block is to write, so I made this idea manifest on page. Well, enjoy and see you the next time I update (whenever that may be)!

_Mea culpa_ on any typos, I am my own editor, and my editor is an incompetent drunken weasel.

DISCLAIMER:

P.S. In case you haven't figured it out, I do not currently hold the Triforce and therefore cannot steal the rights to the Legend of Zelda series.


	2. Chapter 2

_The 29th year of rule under King Daphnes the XIII, 29 of April_

_Temple of Time_

I stand before a small host maidens, each between the ages of 13 and 22. They part and down the grand stone staircase a mid aged woman walks down—the Abbess of the Temple of Time. She says to me, "Come this way."

I follow, today is a major day, one that determines my fate and as I have overheard from some, the whole fate of Hyrule. No pressure. I follow the Abbess up to the main sanctuary, not visible to the public and then into Abbey connected to the Temple. She leads me through countless passages. The place is grand, simpler than the main palace, but still nicer than the old keep where I dwell. I try not to think to deeply into what that means. With good fortune I can join their ranks, for today is the day of the measuring of my magical capacity.

This is one way to escape the slow spiral I have been placed in. Granted I will always be a member of the Royal Family, their comments are maddening. Servants, soldiers, nobles, and commoners always whispering when they think I am not around.

About how I am now useless unless the Prince dies, in which case the kingdom is doomed. I know, with no duties so to speak of, except exist, life gets dull. I started sneaking out, at first around the Palace, later Castle Town. At first it was fun, in the Castle servants and soldiers are completely different when not amongst nobles. Though when and often their idle conversations turned to me I would remember, that I am not just a passive observer, but a major focus of their lives.

And so I moved on to sneaking down into Castle Town. Now their lives are different than what I could imagine. Actually, before I could not imagine, the world beyond the castle has been drilled into my head with map provided by the Royal Surveyors. Never once was I told what happened in those lands, what people did. Due sneaking around the tightly secured Palace for years, I at first just snuck about the town. More recently, I have taken to walking about openly, with disguise of course, talking with people and learning about the world that I would have ruled over.

I steer clear of the taverns, one of the things I always recall is how soldiers and servants of the castle frequent them. They are the few who could recognize me. My guards in particular are surprisingly effective for being frequent visitors. They can even recognize me hungover on duty, so I have no doubt they could do so while working towards that state.

"We are here your highness," the Abbess says pulling me out of my thoughts. She leads me into a grand chamber with with potions, I scan the labels of things I have never heard of, while the Abbess takes a potion from one of the maidens. She pours the potion, along with several others, each handed to her by her assistant, into a goblet.

She hands me the concoction which is a pleasant light blue and says, "Drink the whole thing Mylady and based on the reaction, we can tell of your power.

Obeying, I promptly take the cup and drink. Oh goddesses! This tastes awful, it slips down my throat like cough syrup. I suddenly feel faint and collapse only being caught by my two hand maidens. My vision fades and everything goes dark.

_With Link Forest Temple_

"What was that?" Ralph asks, it goes without saying that our swords are out.

"Sounds to big to be a Deku Baba," I answer.

"So probably it is still something out to kill us," Maple huffs in annoyance, we form a triangle in the middle of the massive room.

"It is a temple, everything is trying to kill or puzzle us," I counter before looking up...oh shit, "Split!" I yell and then dive away as the ground where I was is slapped with a electrified tentacle. Maple hovers on her broom and Ralph has ducked behind a rock.

I fire a few arrows and watch has they impact the beast/flower thing hanging from the ceiling. Seeing that its ambush failed, how considering it lacks eyes, it whips its tentacles about trying to strike us.

As we dodge, Ralph yells, "I think it's a Kalle Demos, it matches the picture in the Prima Manuscript!"

"Lovely, how do we kill it?!" Maple yells back.

"Middle of the flower was the weak point...I think," Ralph sounds uncertain.

I narrowly dodge a tentacle attempting to clothesline me and reply, "We can't reach that while it is on the ceiling! Its a plant, can we just torch it?"

"We are inside a tree! Are you crazy!?" Ralph yells back.

"Dammit!" I forgot that this Forest Temple is a giant tree. A giant fire hazard.

"Teleportation, duh! The contract said we have to purify the temple, it did not say what condition we had to leave it in!" Maple points out.

"I guess, it is already a ruin, so no major harm," I admit, "Shad is going to kill us though."

"Whatever, let's get this over with!" Maple says launching a fireball at Kalle Demos' body. I summon up a spell and enchant my arrows to ignite and open fire. The monster lets out un-earthly screams as we attempt to burn it. But this is catching fast enough.

"More firepower! Ralph!" I call, he has a fire rod out and is charging a spell.

"Firing!" Ralph lets out a massive fireball about half the size of its target. It impacts the monster and now it catches. In agony and shock it drops from the ceiling and Maple from her flying vantage point bombards its supposed weak point with fireballs.

I join Ralph as we duck behind a rock. In good timing too, we are soon joined by Maple as there is a massive explosion and rain of fire and torched plant parts.

"Time to go?" I ask.

"Yes, time to go! Teleport now!" Maple yells as parts of the tree start to catch fire.

"Right" I draw up concentration and finding and black series of cubes appear above us. The strange sensation of being disassembled and reassembled passes quickly and we land outside of the temple.

Right before Shad...not good.

"You fools! Do you realize you just destroyed a national treasure!" Shad yells as a explosion sounds and smoke rises out of the temple.

"Yes, one that has been infested with monsters if not continually guarded. And Hyrule is not known for protecting such treasures," Ralph counters inspecting his dirt and soot covered clothes. None of us look to be in our greatest condition. Maple looks about ready to collapse from exhaustion her dress having gone from purplish to black and brown with matching bruises, and I myself am going to need a new black tunic after this mess.

Shad sighs and answers, "True, and this temple has been looted on at least ten separate occasions. I was in on the last two...I guess that means we leave monsters one less place to dwell. Well, let's go home."

As we start for our horses, Shad says, "Oh wait, before I forget, Link, activate the barrier, to contain the fire. I set one up figuring you dolts would do something like this."

"Of course," I reply as I turn back to face the temple and close my eyes. Barrier magic comes in many forms. My personal specialty is using knowledge left behind from the Twili, while little is left, a fourth of a manuscript with an index of spell names.

I imagine the giant tree surrounded by an orange and black barrier. Then muttering a few words from the Twili tongue, magic does not require any special chants, just focus, I make my imagination become reality. I open my eyes and see the barrier flicker into place.

"Not perfect, but it will hold a fire," I muse. I have been working to hard, this barrier would never last in combat. Swing myself on the saddle and we all ride out. I cannot wait to return the Academy, bathe, and go to sleep. Dungeon crawling and monster slaying is exhausting, but it is always satisfying to see our clients relieved and happy expressions when we tell them we came, we saw, we kicked...whatever the heck it was and has.

_With Zelda_

I awoke surrounded by concerned maidens. The Abbess seeing me awake, says, "I am sorry your highness, it seems your capacity for magic is not strong enough for the Temple of Time." Whispers of disbelief and shock rumble throughout the group. New record: I am the first princess in the Royal Family who has shown a deficiency for magic.

I guess naming me Zelda was misleading, I am not one of the chosen. Rather I am just among the weakest of the Royal Line. Maybe this means the Legend that haunts this kingdom is fading?

"What of other Shrines?" I ask. The Temple of Time is but one of many shrines. Each one requires maidens to tend to it. The Temple here merely requires the elite for guarding the greatest treasures and seals of the kingdom.

"Unfortunately, your ability is much to weak, I am afraid no others will require your aid. Had you ability, there would have been a flash of light and some manifestation of power we could use to gauge your capacity." the Abbess says with a frown. Clearly she is thinking the same. For me to have fainted without doing any of the sort, I must have less magic capacity than can be measured.

"I see," I reply as I am helped up by several maidens. As soon as the room stops spinning, I say, "I shall take my leave then. Report to the King as you deem fit," I rattle of a generic response before taking leave with my maids in tow.

_Walpurgis Night, Old Keep_

It is late, very late. I walk about the Old Keep in mute silence. I can't sleep. How could I? My skills are useless. I can't use magic, I cannot inherit the throne, I cannot lead troops into battle as a noble woman, all I can do is exist and eventually die. Stuck in this castle to rot like the foreigner's whose tombs decorate my backyard. It seems like every room in the Old Keep faces that cemetery. It is at capacity, apparently, I read somewhere, before my birth my Father ordered that the graveyard be converted to sealing dark witches, dark mages, and evil spirits. There wasn't much space left, and was filled before my first birthday.

I have never been there, I guess I could change things up and take a closer look. This is a terrible, despite all the terrible things that happen to people who visit poe infested cemeteries at night I feel like going. Oh well.

The gates are rusted and creak apart with a loud squeak that could wake the dead. I step inside as the gates swing closed behind me with a crash. Hopefully that did not wake anything not meant to be awoken. I walk past moss covered crumbling tombstones and minor shrines. These are the graves nobles, servants, ambassadors, prisoners, and other foreigners who died in this land and could not be sent back to their homelands. It is a melancholic place.

I am drawn to one of the many sealed tombs, a simple pedestal with a sword rammed into the ground. It is surrounded by a strangled feeling of stagnating darkness. Despite the age of the site, labeled as being sealed on my birthday, it is well kept. Impossibly well kept, I know no one comes out this direction, ever. Perhaps the tormented soul emanates some sort of supernatural preservation over the seal?

The sword almost seems to glow at my presence, read text bleeds out from the blade out into a circle around the blade—the seal. The air gets heavier and oppressive, making it hard to breath and everything else, the cemetery, and castle walls beyond fade away. It is as if only the seal exists.

"Are you going to pull the sword out?" a languid voice asks.

I turn around, "Who said that?!" I ask to the thin air.

"Nobody approaches a seal without the intention to either strengthen it or break it. And your magical affinity is not geared towards strengthening this type of seal," the voice sighs ignoring my question.

"The temple said I lacked any strong affinity for any sort of magic," I counter, looking about carefully for the source of the voice.

The voice replies, "There is more supernatural to this world than most would like to admit or can comprehend. You merely lacked a strong affinity for the magiks they are looking for."

"And so why would I then seek to break a seal?" I ask, giving up my search and focusing on the blade at the center of the seal. It seems to be the only light source visible now—bathing the strange space with red light.

The voice gives a lazy laugh and answers, "Oh because, despite the seal, everything in this cemetery can sense your true affinity. Normally muddled, but on this night, the witches eve, you can be sensed even by the blindest of warlocks. Tonight—any and all sources of magik are at a peak. The worlds of spirits and this mixed mundane realm are at their closest convergence."

I do not speak, the voice continues, "You are a but a potential now, but a potential that this realm has not seen in many an age. You would break this seal to meet me, its contents."

"Light mages sealed all those of darkness here," I state. Realization at what the voice says though is setting in. Bile rises in my throat.

"Not all that is of darkness is evil and not all of goodness is light, nor are all things divided into night and day. Many seek to simplify their view, for the world is more complex than they think they can handle," the voice's Tautology languidly pools out.

I choke out, "Ah but, a simple view, though inaccurate is still a basis for conduct."

"True, true, no view is all-encompassing and one still must act," the voice concedes, and then interjects, "But, the openness to take in new views, or at least look at them, expands the knowledge base by which one decides their actions. For whatever purpose you wander this forsaken space, be it seeking knowledge, curiosity, out of melancholy, or boredom, I shall extend any offer to you."

"What sort of offer?" I dare to ask, overriding the fear the builds at the bottom of my soul and sticks the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

"You are both of great potential, but more interesting to me is your intellect. I can offer you at least my tutoring to unlock your potential," the voice tells me.

"And what do you demand in turn?" I reply cautiously. This will be where the catch is.

"I need not your soul, your youth, nor your power. I lust not for thrones or dominions, nor vengeance. All I seek is escape from these shackles upon my soul and some support to get back on my way. For by now, no, even before, my sealing all of my worldly possessions and comrades were lost. I would be your teacher, your guide in understanding yourself," the voice tells me.

"And on what vow do you swear? How can I trust such a voice from a stuck-in-sword soul?" I ask, my mind whirrs over this decision. I wish to wheedle out as much information. This deal is too idyllic, I know the legends and fairy-tales.

"I have but my word, but such is hardly a sound source—unheard for many a year and not accountable in this land. So, I shall say I promise what is said, for it is all I can stand upon," the spirit admits freely.

I close my eyes and think. A loud persuasion drawn from lessons drilled says, to walk away. A quieter consideration suggests—to take up the sword, the world is a large place and I only have a half understanding from books and scrolls. One text, an odd lesson not of Hyrulian source questioned me. I cannot recall its exact words, ..._there exists the possibility that your assumptions are wrong._

The voice is silent. I reopen my eyes, the sword is still there glowing, nothing has changed.

But I have, at least in my mind. I am curious, and I wish to see where this all leads. My life is at a dead-end, why not take stop and ask for directions?

I take the remaining steps forward and wrap my fingers around the cool corded grip. Taking a deep breath I pull...

THIS CONCLUDES THE SECOND CHAPTER

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well, I apologize for my slowness to continue this story. Okay, not really. In all honesty I must admit, I never intended this idea to escape beyond an idle thought. New Year's was the result of delusions of grandeur.

Still, I like this story and one day several months ago, I suffered once again from a mixture of whimsical boredom and writer's block. Recalling this story, I went through and plotted out a bit more and composed a chapter. Then I got busy again, my other projects took off once more and the inconvenience called 'reality' drew me away again. More time passed and in another fit of writer's block and slowing of reality, I had time to put this up after slight editing.

So here's to those who take interest, I hope you enjoy this tale. I cannot promise regular updates, and like the voice says, "I have but my word, but such is hardly a sound source—". So maintain lackluster expectations.

DISCLAIMER:

Over a year in updating—I would have lost the license to own Zelda if I had it in the first place.


End file.
